Faceless one
Faceless ones (aka The faceless) are mysterious monsters that reside in Azjol-Nerub and Icecrown in Northrend. Appereance ]] Faceless ones are vaguely humanoid creatures who, as the name implies, have no discernible faces insofar as other races recognize them. One arm is much larger than the other, grotesque and misshapen, while the other is little more than a prehensile tentacle. Generals Faceless generals are massive faceless with a hardened shell. They seem to be the leaders of the Faceless ones. History .]] Tales say they lived in Azjol-Nerub long before the Scourge came, dwelling too deep for the nerubians to hunt them. The strange faceless ones are ancient monsters long imprisoned beneath the ice and recently loosed again.Lands of Mystery, 90 Faceless ones have a long magical heritage. They draw upon their race's legacy of arcane spellcasting traditions to increase their power. Although faceless ones have a racially low intellect, they have a strong heritage of necromantic magic.Dark Factions, 53 A second passage into the Old Kingdom has been discovered by the Scourge, and Baelgun knows the faceless ones will overpower even the undead and then be free to escape into Northrend proper, and so he vows to stop them.Lands of Mystery, 91 In Warcraft III During Arthas and Anub'arak's desperate flight towards Icecrown to defend the Lich King from Illidan and his army, they were forced to cross through the mostly underground nerubian kingdom of Azjol-Nerub. There they encountered still living nerubian freedom fighters and dwarves left over from Arthas' last trip to Northrend.[[Into the Shadow Web Caverns|''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne - Into the Shadow Web Caverns]] But as they delved deeper into the ruins, they also encountered "horrors" (as the dwarf leader Baelgun called them) released by Illidan's recently caused earthquakes: strange, vaguely humanoid beings that had arisen, and the giant tentacles of one massive creature. As they fought their way through, they soon encountered the monster who Anub'arak called "A forgotten one". The crypt lord Anub'arak seemed stunned that such a creature actually existed, saying he thought they were only a myth. He then told Arthas to "fight as you've never fought before". The undead barely managed to defeat the creature, but as more faceless ones appeared and the cavern began to collapse, they were forced to press on.''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' - The Forgotten Ones Eventually, they made it out of Azjol-Nerub and did battle with Illidan, but not until after surviving great peril.''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' - Ascent to the Upper Kingdom In the Comics Theramore came under attack from a Faceless One that had been awakened by Cho'gall to take Med'an with him. During the battle, Med'an intuitively wove together arcane and shamanic magic to defeat the ancient creature. In Wrath of the Lich King ]] In the quests and , Kilix the Unraveler and Archmage Lan'dalock say that as the nerubians fought the Scourge, they dug deeper underground as they lost ground to the undead. "We inadvertently exposed a tendril of the old god's will, which was made manifest in the creatures known only as the Faceless." He then goes on to say that they lost the war because "In the end, we could not fight on two fronts against such powerful enemies. Our misfortune cost us the war against the undead, and ultimately, our home." implying that the nerubians discovered the faceless ones by accident. Interestingly, "faceless ones" (see the Faceless Lurker), and "forgotten ones" (see the mob known as Forgotten One) look similiar. Multiple faceless ones appear including Herald Volazj, the leader of the Old God's forces, and Darkspeaker R'khem. Faceless ones are also encountered underneath Icecrown Citadel in a place called Naz'anak: The Forgotten Depths. Killing the Faceless Lurkers there is required for the quest . Much like gnolls or ogres, faceless ones have a "battlecry": "Shur'nab... shur'nab... Yogg-Saron!". It would appear, therefore, that the darkest fears about the faceless ones are true. In Ulduar faceless ones are led by General Vezax guarding the twisted passages leading to the Prison of Yogg-Saron. Word of Warcraft: Bosstiary In Cataclysm World of Warcraft: Cataclysm might bring new faceless ones within the Abyssal Maw. They seem to be allied with the Naga and fight against Neptulon. The Faceless Ones can also be seen in many places around Vashj'ir. Known members Language The faceless ones speak a " language" which no race on Azeroth is capable of understanding or pronouncing. The only known example of this language is Herald Volazj. His strange utterings are somehow translated directly into the minds of nearby players through telepathic whispers. Darkspeaker R'khem also commnicates directly with other beings by projecting telepathic thoughts into their mind, along with soothing and euphoric feelings mixed with a sense of pain. After completing he disappears with a noise that is translated as laughter in the player's mind. Faceless Lurkers sometimes utter "Shur'nab... shur'nab... Yogg-Saron!" when assaulting their victims, which does not seem to be accompanied by any telepathic communication, so it seems only powerful faceless ones can express themselves to other beings in this manner. Factions *Faceless Ones *Unbroken Types * Faceless Horror * Faceless Lurker * Forgotten One * Guardian of Yogg-Saron * Immortal Guardian Connections *Anub'arak's experience suggests that there is some ancient and forgotten race that was buried underground, of whom only myths reached the nerubian people. As we know now the nerubians are descended from the ancient aqir people; the prospect of an even earlier race raises many questions. They only appeared in the Warcraft universe briefly in two missions (in the Frozen Throne), and thus almost nothing is known about them. *The Curse of Flesh instigated by the Old Gods was intended to make the nascent races susceptible to "assimilation". It is, therefore, entirely possible that the faceless ones were the unfortunates of Azeroth's first mortal beings who were successfully assimilated during the dawning of the world. If so, this would make the faceless ones ancient beyond reckoning. *Hakkar the Soulflayer is referred to as the "faceless blood God" by Primal Torntusk in the Hinterlands and as "the faceless one" by Molthor at Yojamba Isle. One piece of loot that Hakkar drops is the Fang of the Faceless. It is not known if this description of Hakkar indicates a connection to the faceless ones that Arthas encountered or if it is simply a title. *These creatures could also be connected in one way or another to the Old Gods. The creature Arthas and Anub'arak destroyed bears a few physical similarities to C'thun. Hakkar is also speculated to be an agent of the Old Gods (or perhaps an Old God himself), demanding blood tribute from the trolls (who were enemies of the aqir). Millenia ago, Hakkar created a schism between the troll tribes, shattering the troll empire. *Since it is never specified what the avatars of C'thun looked like, it may be possible that these faceless ones or forgotten ones are the avatars. After the split of the Azj'Aqir empire, C'thun obviously lost "control" over the Azjol-Nerub "sub-empire", therefore after the countless millennia since the split, it may be possible that the faceless ones are the avatars of C'thun or forgotten ones. *The faceless one mobs in the Old Kingdom are actually called forgotten ones, which may suggest that the term forgotten one in fact refers to a faction of some sort. *Kilix who supplies quests for Azjol'Nerub speaks of the monsters as being in some way connected to the Old God: ::"In my peoples' struggle against the forces of the undead, they dug deeper as they lost ground. In desperation, they dug too deep. ::We inadvertently exposed a tendril of the old god's will, which was made manifest in the creatures known only as the Faceless." :There are many ways to interpret this statement, among them that in breaking free part of the Old God, the nerubians released his slaves. One could also argue that the Old God "manifested" the creatures out of himself as creations or extensions of himself. The forgotten one in WC3 did seem to have similar powers or creation. This might explain why the faceless ones are actually called forgotten ones in World of Warcraft. :Then again, Kilix could have just been speaking metaphorically as he goes on to refer to them as separate "insane creatures" only belonging to the Old Gods. Inspiration It is possible that Blizzard based the Faceless Ones loosely on the Illithids from the Forgotten Realms books and Dungeons and Dragons games. Both races have an affinity with magic and telepathy, and both are evil races. Also, Illithids and Faceless Ones both have been described as slimey humanoids with "almost octopus-like heads", and both races live traditionally underground and are feared by most land-dwellers. It is likely that both creatures are based on HP Lovecraft's Cthulu mythos, which includes ancient, tentacled creatures that worship a god called Yog-Sothoth. References fr:Sans-Visages Category:Faceless ones Category:Uncategorized creatures